Un colis de Noël
by Miki Aren la reine du monde
Summary: Une fanfic cadeau pour ma cousine parce que j'ai pas réussi à kidnapper Unster en vrai... Désolé !(?) [Rain Igami x Unsterbliicher] JOYEUX NOËL (tu as intêret à ce que sa te plaise, le site à bugger, j'ai du réecrire ce foutu résumer trois fois de suite !)


Voilà !  
Donc ce OS est né d'une discussion avec ma cousine, et c'est donc son cadeau de noël ! ( je tiens quand même à préciser qu'elle aussi elle était sensée m'en faire un, mais que j'ai dut lui rappeler en court de route ! C'est dire si elle s'en fout de moi ! xD )  
Viola ! Bonne lecture mes sandwichs d'amour 3

-oOo-

Rain s'ennuyait. En pleine vacances de noël ses parents l'avaient laissées seul a la maison, la jugeant assez mature pour lui laissée la garde de la maison.  
De ce côté aucun soucis, elle savait tout à fait ce débrouillée toute seule... La n'était pas le problème !  
Le problème, c'est qu'elle s'ennuyait.  
Et quand Rain Igami s'ennuie, elle cherche un moyens de s'occuper. ( comme toute personne normales , en somme !)  
Mais un second problème se rajoutait au premier : l'internet était désert. Rien sur twitter, ou même youtube... Rien du tout j'vous dis !

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de l'entrer retentir.  
Elle se leva de son lit et descendit les escalier en se disant qu'elle allait enfin avoir un peu d'actions.  
Elle entre-ouvrit lentement la porte, à moitié sur le qui-vive.  
La première chose qu'elle vit fut un visage blasé.  
Ce visage appartenait à un livreur ( qui s'appellera livreur parce que la flemme est une grande force ) accompagné d'un colis. Un colis à taille humaine.

Sous le visage enjoué du jeune livreur, Rain décida d'ouvrir plus franchement la magnifique porte d'entrée.

«-Bonjour ? Demanda-t-elle, mi-hésitante, mi-curieuse.  
-Bonjour... Mademoiselle Rain ? Interrogea le livreur.  
-C'est bien moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?*  
-Un colis vous a été livré de la part d'une certaine... Heu...»

Sous l'air hésitant du jeune homme, Rain, avec sa curiosité légendaire, se pencha sur sa petite tablette et lut à voix haute.

«-De la part de la reine du monde.  
-Oui... Voilà...  
-Mmm... Je vois qui c'est.  
-Oui, donc j'aurai juste besoin de votre signature pour le reçu !»

La jeune fangirl prit le stylo tendu et signa avec soin le petit papier.  
Le livreur porta habilement le paquet dans le salon en chuchotant un petit :« Attention, c'est fragile» .  
Puis, de nouveau sur le pas de la porte, ils échangèrent les remerciement de politesse et, juste avant que le jeune homme ne s'en aille, il chuchota une petite phrase à l'oreille de Rain:

« - Mademoiselle, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez de drôle de fréquentation !...»

La jeune femme sourit malicieusement et le regarda s'en aller.

Elle attendit qu'il ne soit plus en vu, avant de se jeter sur son colis .  
Elle alla chercher des ciseaux pour déballer son colis( même si une tronçonneuse aurait été plus approprié ) , faisant tout de même attention à son contenu.

Après un petit quart d'heure de dépatouillage avec son cadeau, la jeune fan réussi à enlever le carton, dévoilant une espèce de chaise géante enveloppée consciencieusement dans une couche de papier toilette, une seconde de papier cadeau très coloré et une troisième de papier à bulle.

«- Sa fait une bonne couche tous ça !»

Et elle se mit au travail.  
Une fois le papier bulle retiré, elle posa sa main sur le haut du monument, s'apprêtant à donner un coup sec pour aller plus vite et sursauta.  
La surface qu'elle venait de toucher était légèrement chaude, et le papier cadeau, après réflexion la chose épousait à peu près la taille d'un corps humain.  
« Ho mon dieu ! » Se chuchota-t-elle, horrifiée de savoir qui elle avait kidnappée.

Elle finit de déballé le paquet, prenant à présent mille précautions.  
Rain n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
« Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Se demanda la jeune fille tremblante.

Dans son salon, enchaîné sur une chaise, les yeux et la bouche bandés, mais surtout inconscient, se trouvait son dieu.  
La demoiselle faillit perdre connaissance, avant de ce dire qu'elle avait sûrement des choses plus importantes à accomplir que de tomber dans les vapes, comme par exemple détacher son «prisonnier» .  
Une fois ceci fait, elle installa le jeune homme sur le canapé et le fouilla discrètement, dès fois qu'il aurait une bombe caché, des explosifs ou d'autres trucs dangereux pour la santé.  
Elle ne trouva rien de suspect, à part deux trois broutilles et un petit papier dans la poche de son jean qu'elle lut distraitement. « Nin nin nin, joyeux noël ma chère cousine... Nin nin nin, J'espère que ton cadeaux te plaira...»

Rain souffla longuement, tout en enlevant le bâillon et le bandeau du seul et unique Unsterbliicher ( si vous n'aviez pas compris ).

Le jeune youtuber dormant paisiblement, elle décida en tout simplicité de prendre un bon goûter.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, alors que la jeune fille léchais tranquillement le couteau de *inséré ci-contre un nom de pâte à tartiner pas trop très connue*, Unster se réveilla papillonnant des yeux, sur le canapé plus ou moins confortable du salon.

Sa première réaction fut de chercher une quelconque boisson chaude pour réveiller ses neurones endoloris.  
Ne se souciant que très peu du fait qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas les lieux, le jeune homme arpenta silencieusement la maison et, après avoir trouvé la chambre d'une de ses fangirl, il en conclut qu'il n'était pas dans le domicile d'un ses coups d'un soir.  
Redescendant silencieusement les escalier qu'il avait monté, il se demandait enfin ce qu'il foutait là.

Tournant à gauche des escaliers, Unster tomba nez à nez avec la gardienne de la maison, dont la bouche était recouverte de chocolat ( le chocolat c'est la vie !).  
Le youtuber tenta une approche calme mais suspicieuse.

« -Mmm... Bonjour ? Comment-allez vous ? *»

La jeune fille se laissa aller et éclata de rire, son morceau de chocolat en main, se roulant presque à terre.

«- Je peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Unster à l'inconnue, légèrement perplexe.

\- Rien, rien. Dit-elle en essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil . C'est juste que je me disais que la situation était cocasse!»

Le châtain laissa échapper un rire sincère, rigolant de concert avec la jeune fille alors que son regard dérivait vers la main et le chocolat de cette dernière.  
Regard que Rain ne put qu'apercevoir, tant il était emplit de désir.

« -Ho mince ! Tu as faim ? Je me prenais un casse-dalle mais tu en veut aussi un je suppose ?»

Et avant qu'il ne put répondre, elle se frappa le crâne dans une consternation à peine dissimulée, et déclara ce qu'elle avait oubliée de dire, tout en tendant une main accueillante vers son interlocuteur.

« -Je suis vraiment une grosse cruche !... Moi c'est Rain !

-Rain Igami ? Questionna-t-il en serrant la main de cette dernière. C'est à toi que j'avais parlé au téléphone et demandé ta fanfic à la Art to Play ?!

-Tu t'en souviens ?!

\- Un peu que je m'en souviens ! J'ai passé tout mon week-end à lire tes fanfictions !

Rain rigola une seconde fois tandis que ses joues se teintaient d'une délicate couleur rosé.

Soudain, un grognement sourd les interrompis, et se fut au tour d'Unster de cacher sa gêne.  
La petite blonde eut un léger sourire espiègle et indiqua la cuisine à sa droite.

Après un petit quart d'heure de fou-rire et de tartine au CHOCOLAT, les deux nouveaux amis décidèrent de s'installer dans le salon, prévoyant de jouer à un quelconque jeu vidéo, de continuer à discuter et, si possible trouvé un moyen de réexpédier le youtuber dans son chez lui. Pas qu'il n'apprécierait pas de vivre chez Rain ! Au contraire, c'était plus grand et il avait de la compagnie... Mais certains géniteurs n'acceptent pas obligatoirement des clodos chez eux (ou en tout cas des inconnus .( Mais tes parents ils sont super sympa ma choutte !))

C'est pourquoi, après décision du jury, Unster commença tranquillement à jouer à Tomb Raider tandis que Rain cherchait un quelconque train Strasbourg-Paris sans grande conviction.  
Elle cherchait avec si peu d'entrain qu'en une heure, elle n'avait rien trouvé, et comme on est en hiver, hé ben il fait nuit à 17 heures !

Ils décidèrent donc de se donner un nouvel objectif : trouver de quoi faire un lit pour Unster ( il n'allait pas dormir par terre le bougre !).

La gérante proposa deux solutions au jeune homme. Soit il dormait dans le lit de son frère, leur épargnant l'installation des draps, soit il décidait de rester dans le salon, de dormir sur le canapé, et de descendre une quelconque couverture, parce qu'il fait froid en hiver. ( Nan, sans déconner ?! )  
Il allait faire son choix lorsque son téléphone vibra au niveau de sa cuisse.  
Il décrocha en s'excusant auprès de son amie, tout en se dirigeant vers le couloir pour ne pas la déranger.

Rain cligna une, puis deux fois des yeux, tout en se rasseyant sur son sofa.  
Ce fut alors au tour de son propre téléphone de sonner.  
C'était son amie Morgane qui lui demandait comment se passait son séjour en solitaire.

« Ho bah tout vas bien, j'attends qu'Unster me dise si il préfère dormir dans le lit de mon frère ou dans le canapé »

Et elle rangea son téléphone, n'attendant sûrement pas de réponse de la part de sa camarade.

Une où deux minutes plus tard, Unster revint, une couleur cramoisi au niveau des joues et un regard triste que Rain ne comprit pas.

«- Je dois repartir demain matin. Déclara-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Tu m'expliqueras comment tu peut rentrer chez toi sans train ? A pied peut-être ? Ricana-t-elle, la voix empli de sarcasme.

-Oui mais il m'a dit de me débrouiller, quit à faire du stop ou prendre un taxi !

-Taxi Strasbourg-Paris, tout à fait ! Continua-t-elle, avant de demandé, un peu plus sérieusement, mais avec un léger sourire. Et tu parles de qui ? Pas ton père quand même ?

-Non, non c'est pas mon père !... Rougit-il.C'est...

-C'est... ?

-C'est NT.»

Rain écarquilla de grands yeux, retenant sa mâchoire de tomber, tant elle était bouche bée.  
Après quelques secondes de bugs manteaux, elle essaya ( avec beaucoup de difficulté ) de balbutier une quelconque phrase sensée, tout en argumentant ses propos avec de grands gestes incompréhensible pour avoir plus de précisions.

«- Je... T-tu es... Enfin... T-tu sors avec Newtiteuf ?! »

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait rire, exploser de joie, pleurer, ou même encore se suicider.

Unster ferma les yeux et expira de longue secondes comme si une bataille mentale se déroulait dans son fort intérieur.

Puis, tout à coup, Rain sembla perdre le fil du temps.

Il avait ouvert les yeux, et en quelques secondes, il avait réalisé le rêve de son amie.  
Et pour un rêve, c'en était un ! Jamais la jeune fille n'aurait put ne serait-ce qu'une seconde imaginé que cette action ce déroule réellement .  
Et pourtant c'était bien le cas.

Unster c'était avancé vers elle, avait placé deux doigts sous son menton et avait délicatement posé ses lèvres sur celles de Rain.

Alors comme sa, vous pourriez vous dire que c'est juste un bisou, genre smack et basta ! Sauf que pour la petite blonde, l'ancien monde venait de s'écrouler.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait aimée et embrassée une quelconque personne remontait sans aucun doute à la maternelle !  
Alors après tant d'années oubliées, la fangirl se demandait sérieusement se qu'elle devait faire de ses lèvres !

Mais à peine avait-elle eu le temps de se poser la question que le youtuber c'était écarté en baissant les yeux pour on ne sais quel raison.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Rain n'arrivait plus à faire quoi que se soit.

Elle écarquilla de grands yeux tandis qu'Unster chuchota que, non, il n'était pas «seulement» gay.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore avant qu'il ne brise le silence qui c'était discrètement installé auprès d'eux.

«- Bon... Ben je crois que je vais dormir dans le salon !»

L'écrivaine acquiesça avec un petit sourire gêné, sans osé croiser son regard, avant de s'enfuir dans la cuisine en prétextant la fameuse excuse des pâtes.

Ils installèrent le clic-clac dans le salon et dégustèrent les (délicieuse) pâtes au beurre made in Rain et, comme si ça ne c'était jamais déroulé, ne parlèrent plus du petit incident.

Seulement, l'heure du couché ne tarda pas à arriver ( surtout pour Unster qui devait prendre le train le lendemain ) et les deux «adultes» se demandaient comment souhaiter bonne nuits à leurs camarades.

Le brun trancha bien vite en déposant deux petit baiser tendre sur les joues rosis de la blonde sans, une fois de plus, qu'elle ne réagisse.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers le salon et, sans se douter du regard de la jeune fille, il se déshabilla pour ne garder que son caleçon.

Il se coucha et aperçu enfin le regard de sa fangirl.

«- Tu comptes dormir debout ?» Avait-il dit avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle reprit soudain ses esprits et après avoir chuchoté un petit « désolé, bonne nuit » elle grimpa les escaliers, se changea et se faufila dans son lit.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil, mais son esprits ne cessait de se triturer en de multiples questions, comme le fait qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêver cette journée, qui pourtant était bien réel. Tout comme... Le baiser.  
Elle frissonna en repensant à la sensation qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment.  
Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas oublié ce geste, elle finit par tomber dans les bras de Morfée.

Unster, lui, s'en battait royalement les testi-boules et s'était écroulé comme une masse.

La nuit passa très lentement et Rain rêva d'Unster et de la réaction qu'aurait Morgane en apprenant qu'il l'avait embrassée.

-oOo-

Un rayon de chaleur grimpa sans peine illuminer le visage d'une geek parmi tant d'autre.  
Elle papillonna des yeux en se réveillant, ravie d'avoir passée une bonne nuit.  
Elle se leva après quelques minutes de semi conscience et fit son lit après s'être étirée, puis passa à la salle de bain ou elle se toiletta et passa sous une bonne douche chaude réparatrice.

Ce ne fut qu'après une bonne demi-heure que la jeune fille daigna descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Rain se dirigea avec entrain vers la cuisine, habillée et une serviette posée sur ses cheveux.

Elle se prépara un thé et fit grillé des toasts qu'elle dégusta, toujours enjoué.  
La jeune blonde termina son petit-déjeuner, rangea sa tasse et dirigea son regard bleu azur vers l'horloge accrochée au mur.  
Onze heure et demi.

Elle sourit de plus belle, appréciant passée de longue et belle nuit.

Sans se démunir de son entrain, notre fangirl se leva en direction du salon, et s'assit sur le canapé.  
Elle vit enfin un petit mot coincé entre deux verres sur la table, lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée, et le lut silencieusement.

« Yop Rain !  
J'me suis bien éclaté avec toi hier, ( même si je sais toujours pas comment je suis arrivé chez toi !) mais comme tu le sais, je devais rentré chez moi rapidement, donc tu m'en voudra pas de ne pas t'avoir réveillée se matin, mais rassure-toi, je t'ai laissé un souvenir au niveau du cou !  
Bref ! En espérant te revoir bientôt ma chère fangirl ! Gros bisou Rain 3  
Sur ce c'était Unsterbliicher, ho yeah !»

Lors de sa lecture elle avait sourit, rougit, rit, mais surtout pleurer. Autant de joie que de peine de se dire qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.

La jeune fille porta alors sa main à son cou en relisant la feuille, sans comprendre le «souvenir» évoquer.  
Rain sentit alors une petite marque et comprit que , si, elle le reverrait .  
En temps voulut !

 _Et elle ne s'était pas trompée !_

-

*en vrai ils parlent pas comme sa wesh.  
**abiword : logiciel de texte méconnu des grands auteurs. ( pour cause d'être tout pourri x)

Voila ! 9 f*cking pages abiword** pour toi, ma chère cousine préféré ! x3  
En espérant que se ridicule cadeau t'ai plus !;)  
Et donc, comme tu m'as pas répondu, bah je le poste avant que tu l'ai lu... PROUT !

JOYEUX NOEL ! 3 ( à tous chuis pas une égoiste ;)


End file.
